Emerald Ferelania
History Ostland generally claims its reputation as the oldest established nation in Meredun, but this is likely only because the Ferelanians refuse to acknowledge a recognized date of constitution. Ask any one of the fey people of the emerald islands about the history of their land and its inhabitants, and they will likely tell you that they have simply always been there, since the beginning of time. The land is mysterious, even to those who are raised there, and it is downright impenetrable to foreign eyes. The lack of written history leaves much of this land’s narrative held only in the minds of its equally enigmatic denizens. While there are local myths and legends as to the creation and settlement of this land, it would be next to impossible for an outsider to hear the same tale twice. Topography The aptly named nation of Emerald Ferelania consists of an island chain that is as heavily forested today as any other area was before it was settled. It is mountainous and treacherous, though the locals are rarely ignorant enough to put themselves in any kind of danger. The land flows gracefully and violently with rivers and streams, and Ferelania’s waterfalls are said to be one of the most beautiful sights in the world, though very few get the opportunity to witness such a phenomenon. The islands are sporadically populated, with the exception of the small number of eladrin settlements. These cities do not resemble those on any of the other continents, however; they are built almost seamlessly into the environment. Soft curves, steep angles, and incredible scale characterize settlements that could truly not be achieved by any less magical race in all of Meredun. The vast natural beauty of Ferelania punctuated with the rare but incredible signs of fey civilization make this nation a spectacular place to behold. Citizenry The aforementioned enigmatic citizens of the emerald nation lead their lives (unsurprisingly) secretively. The eladrin are the most open of the Ferelanian races, and their cities have been visited by outsiders on rare occasions. They lead societies that are highly predicated on two principles: 1. Never disturb nature unless it is absolutely necessary, and 2. Why use brute force when the ways of the arcane can be used instead? Their haughty attitude leads them to be somewhat outcast among the other nations, and this outcast status may in fact be the reason that the eladrin maintain such a stance. Despite the alien architecture, the underpinnings of eladrin cities operate in mostly familiar ways, and as a result, many other races could find homes there if they were granted such access. The other races of Ferelania are much more nomadic, and there is little in common among various tribes. There are small groups that wander the forested mountains, living as they may and always respecting the land. One can usually spot a Ferelanian by his or her deep appreciation for natural beauty and aloof demeanor towards “civilized” life. ''Back to Nations ''